bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Danielle Reyes
|nickname= |Season2=All-Stars (US) |Place2=6th |Votes2=5 |Alliances2=The Legion of Doom |Loyalties2=James Rhine Alison Irwin Jase Wirey |HOHs2=1 (Week 5) |Nominations2=3 (Weeks 1, 6 & 8) |Vetos2= 1 (Week 6) |Days2=60 |OtherPrizes2= |Currently=Jury Member |Season=3 (US) |Place=2nd |Votes= 0 |Votestowin=1 |Alliances= |Loyalties=Jason Guy Lisa Donahue |HOHs=1 (Week 10) |Nominations=1 (Week 11) |Vetos=1 (Week 2) |Days=82 |OtherPrizes= |Currently1=Runner-Up |TwitterUserName =Bb3Danielle |birthdate = |hometown = Fairfield, CA|occupation = Media Buyer|Currently2 = Jury Member|InstagramUserName = daniellebb3}} was a houseguest on Big Brother 3 and later appeared on Big Brother All-Stars. On Big Brother 3, she was known for her strong, competitive attitude, and she managed to create a successful two-person alliance with Jason Guy and made it all the way to the final three, where Jason was evicted. Unfortunately for her, the jurors were aware of her cocky Diary Room confessionals and she was named the runner-up, only receiving one vote from the Jury. This sparked much controversy, as many fans believed Danielle should have won the game which also changed the Jury format for later seasons. Reyes returned for All-Stars and was immediately targeted for being a strong strategic player. Throughout the season, Danielle was often campaigning to get out the Sovereign Six alliance. She was also a member of The Legion of Doom alliance that consisted of herself, her ally James, Mike, and Will, with the goal of evicting Janelle. When her closest ally James was evicted in Week 7, the Legion of Doom was no more as Danielle vowed to go after Chilltown for their betrayal. When her ally Erika won HoH in Week 8, it seemed like Danielle was safe. Unfortunately for her, Mike and Will convinced Erika that Danielle was a major threat which resulted in her being evicted by a unanimous 3-0 vote during the first half of the fast forward week, placing 6th and becoming the fourth member of the jury. Because of her social game and strong strategic abilities, she is often regarded as one of the greatest houseguests in Big Brother history and is named "Greatest Player to Never Win" by fans and many previous players including Will Kirby. 'Biography' Danielle Reyes was a 30-year-old media buyer from Fairfield, California. Danielle became a teenage mother while in high school and later had another child. Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother All Stars Competition History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Danielle appeared alongside fellow Big Brother alumni Mike Malin and Janelle Pierzina, and Dick Donato to discuss Big Brother 11. * Danielle attended the premiere of Big Brother 20. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgtyLDEUcAAg5Sg.jpg Trivia * Danielle is the first female to win the Power of Veto. ** She is the first houseguest to not use the POV. * Danielle is the first African-American to win a Power of Veto competition. * Since Season 3, Danielle, along with Jason Guy, Derrick Levasseur, Jillian MacLaughlin and Anthony Douglas are the only houseguests to never be nominated and they were only nominated by default during the final three. Paul Abrahamian also did not touch the block until the final 3 in Big Brother 19, though he was nominated in week 1. * Danielle is the first runner-up not to go on the block until the final 3. She was followed by Paul in ''Big Brother 19''. ** Paul, however, did go on the block several times in Big Brother 18, making Danielle the only runner-up to never go on the block until the final 3 in their runner-up season. * She is the first houseguest to make it to the final two with no eviction votes cast against her. * Danielle is the first African-American houseguest to reach the Final Two in the U.S. version of Big Brother. She was followed by Natalie Martinez in ''Big Brother 11'' and the Final Two of Celebrity Big Brother 2 (US), Ricky Williams and Tamar Braxton. * In All-Stars Danielle is the only contestant to win exactly one HOH competition ** Fellow housemate Erika Landin also had 1 HOH however she had won a previous HOH earlier in the season but it was taken from her due to technical difficulties. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:African-American Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 3 (US) Contestants Category:Runner-Ups Category:Season 7 (US) Contestants Category:Season 7 (US) Jury Members Category:6th Place Category:Season 7 (US) Possible Contestants